Quidditch Woes
by midnightoceanfairy
Summary: Hermione comes to the Quiddtich World Cup to see Viktor, but her bags are switched with.....DRACO MALFOY! Oh No! But, he acts different when Harry and Ron arn't around...almost....tolerable?
1. Switched Luggage and Bubble Beards

Quidditch Woes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Ahhhh smells like a new fanfic! This is *gasp* my first fanfic. It's 1:30 in the morning and I'm suffering from a bout of insomnia. I should be doing my summer reading, I know, but I've had this idea in my head for quite some time. So, here it is! Read, enjoy, and review! (This is the summer before 5th year! So everbody's what.15?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, do you think I would be writing fanfics online? NO! I would be writing the sixth novel to make my fans happy! (And I wouldn't wait two years before releasing the next book! *grumbles*) I don't own The Lady In The Tower, either. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed as she pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the airplane window. She looked down at the beautiful ocean below her and sighed again. Would this flight ever end?  
  
Viktor Krum had invited her to stay for three weeks in Italy with him and watch the World Cup. She had readily agreed, Italy sounded much more interesting than sitting at home while both her parents were at work.  
  
Viktor offered to pay for everything, the flight, the hotel rooms, food, you name it. It didn't take long for her parents to agree after they learned that bit of information. Viktor and she would NOT be sharing a room, and her parents trusted her completely to make smart decisions.  
  
She was flying in First Class, courtesy of Viktor. She had to admit, it DID have its upsides. Better food, better seats. She had the whole compartment to herself, so she could stretch her legs out across two seats and read comfortably.  
  
The voice of the pilot came over the loudspeaker and Hermione tuned her ears in to hear the announcement.  
  
"We will be landing at the Rome airport in 1 hour. Feel free to move around until the plane nears landing. Thank you, that is all."  
  
Hermione dug around in her blue travel backpack until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the book she was currently reading, The Lady In The Tower, by Jean Plaidy. It was a book about Anne Boleyn, who supposedly was a witch. Hermione had be come very interested in her over the summer and collected and read all books about her life.  
  
She opened the book to page 32, but her mind wandered. Viktor is nice, she thought, but I don't think he's boyfriend material. I mean, I'm at Hogwarts, he's at Durmstrang.....we're so far apart. He's a great friend, but it probably wouldn't work out. She hoped he didn't think he was going to 'get any' this summer. She giggled softly. THAT'S why we have separate hotel rooms. Hermione smiled and concentrated on her book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped off the airplane and looked around. Viktor said her would meet her at the airport and they would take a muggle taxi to the hotel.  
  
She searched for a gaggle of girls which usually meant Viktor was near. Even in the muggle world girls rushed up to him just for his looks. Her search was futile, however. She was about to give up hope and just call the hotel, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see Viktor, but was surprised when she saw a short baling man in a suit.  
  
"Miss Granger?" he inquired. "Yes, that's me." She replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm Mr. Stuart. Mr. Krum sent me here to pick you up. He says he's very, very, sorry, but Quidditch practice suddenly came up." Hermione smiled. Obviously this man was a wizard. Muggles always got a confused look on there face when the said the name of the famous sport from the wizarding world.  
  
"Shall we get you bags, Miss?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Of course," Hermione nodded and they headed off towards baggage claim to get her suitcases.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped out of the cab as Mr. Stuart paid the cab driver and retrieved her luggage from the trunk. She couldn't help but laugh at her surroundings. On the outside, this part of town looked deserted and run- down. On the outside the hotel looked old, and about to collapse. Even if muggles did come to investigate, they soon felt a sense of foreboding and quickly turned away.  
  
Mr. Stuart quickly came up behind her with the bags. "Here we are, Miss Granger! In we go!" Hermione opened the door and smiled happily at what she saw. The hotel was beautifully furnished, Old-Italin style. Hermione couldn't help but love it. As soon as Mr. Stuart set her bags down, they instantly disappeared to her room.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, this is where I leave you. Goodbye!" Hermione smiled. "Goodbye Mr. Stuart! Nice meeting you!" He smiled and nodded and was gone with a 'Pop!'  
  
Hermione approached the old-fashioned desk. "I have reservations under 'Krum'" she told the desk clerk. He looked up "Ah, Mr. Krum's guest! Yes, your room is number 113. Your password is 'Snitch'. Have a nice day!" She thanked him and began to walk upstairs to her room.  
  
She reached 113 and whispered the password. The door swung open to reveal a beautiful suite. Everything was down in different shade of gold. The bathroom was colored with rusty reds and bits of gold here and there. The bath was huge, as big as the one in the prefect's bathroom. Hermione decided to take a bath. She felt nasty from being in those clothes so long on the plane. She turned on the water and gold bubbles. Just then she heard a knock at the door. She ran and opened it.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger. Mr. Krum sent me to ask you if he could have the pleasure of dining with you at the hotel restaurant this evening?" Hermione nodded "Yes, of course, what time should I meet him?" "8 o'clock, Miss." "Okay then, goodbye!" Hermione closed the door and rushed into the bathroom to turn off the bubbles and water before it overflowed. She quickly undressed and stepped into the bath.  
  
About a half and hour and five bubble beards later (A/N: Don't ya just LOVE those?!!LOL) Hermione stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She glanced at the big, rustic clock. 5 o'clock. "Ok, that means I have 2 more hours before I have to start getting ready. I guess I'll check out the shops in the hotel for something to wear tonight." She stepped into the room and looked around for her suitcase with her clothes and makeup. All she saw was a big, black trunk with a green stripe down the middle. She groaned. She had gotten someone ELSE'S luggage. She sighed and walked over to see who's it was so she could return it and get hers. She groaned again as she read the name on the tag. "Draco Malfoy. Peerrrrfect. Maybe I'll just return it to the front desk, and he'll return mine to the front desk, and we won't have to lay eyes on each other." Hermione smiled. Yep, that's what she would do. Simple and clean. No need to talk to him.  
  
As she was thinking this, there was a knock at the door. Figuring it was a bellhop again, she answered the door without thinking twice about her chic towel dress. (A/N Heheh) There stood Draco Malfoy, his trademark smirk on his face. She groaned inwardly.  
  
"Yes?" She asked him with a tight smile. "Hello, mudblood, I've come to retrieve my bags from you. I really hope you haven't dirtied EVERYTHING." He drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes and levitated his trunk out the door, and he did the same with her suitcases. "I really must speak with the hotel manager about this." He went on "Such a horrible mistake. Hopefully some one will get fired." Hermione fixed him with a blank stared. "Is that all?" He smirk got wider. "Just one more thing, Granger. I think its time for a shave." Hermione looked at him, utterly confused. "You've got a nice beard growing there." Hermione slammed the door, and giving him a few seconds to turn and walk a little ways, she opened the door and stuck her tongue out at his back and made a face, bubble beard and all.  
  
"Very mature, Granger!" She heard him say cheerily before she slammed the door again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, Whadda ya think? It's now 3 A.M. so forgive me for spelling mistakes! Pllllz review! BUBBLE BEARDS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL See ya lata!  
  
-blondewandwaver 


	2. Hermione's Sweet, Sweet Revenge

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Ahhh..gazing at my Tom Felton background. He is so very hott! I just found out that me and my friend WON'T be at the same camp session this summer...so therefore in order to NOT be a loner I will be forced to sit with my younger sister until I have made a few friends. *Sighs* Poor girl, she's a pathological liar. But, after living with her all my life, I can tell the truth from lies pretty easily. Thank you, Lauren, for my first review! *Puts review on a plaque* Bubble Beards forever! *tears up* Thank you BlueGirl89 and Mariah. I feel like crying I am so happy. It's quite easy to tell I'm new at this.isn't it? 3 reviews and I'm already bringing on the water works! Now.On with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter..J.K. does.not me...shhhhhh.can you keep a secret? I have a crush on a certain sexy blonde Slytherin! And NO! It is not Pansy! *Shakes head in disgust*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione wandered around the cute little hotel shops for a little while, until she found a tight, black scoop neck dress for her dinner with Viktor tonight. She searched around a little longer and found some black tie-up- the-leg shoes. She'd found a sack of Galleons on her dresser with a note from Viktor telling her to spend it on anything she wanted.  
  
Hermione just shrugged. "Why spend mine when I can spend his?" She had said.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. It read 7 o'clock. She didn't have anymore shopping to do, so she decided to go back up to her room and start getting ready.  
  
"Snitch" she said to the door, and it swung open. She walked in and set her bags down on the bed. She walked to her suitcase and opened it to the first compartment. She took out what looked like a miniature boom box. Then she took out a miniature CD and stuck it in the little music player. She had charmed the Boom Box to work with out magic, lick she did with most muggle objects that used electricity.  
  
Skye Sweetnam's 'Billy S' suddenly filled the room and Hermione turned it up REALLY loud. She figured everyone would already be out at dinner, but she just had to assume since she couldn't put a charm on the door since she hadn't come of age to use magic outside of Hogwarts yet.  
  
Hermione began singing along with the upbeat music and started dancing around room, oblivious to someone else's annoyance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed reading the books required for the upcoming school year (A/N: Like I should be doing!!!) when he heard a horrible sound. Girlie Pop Music. LOUD Girlie Pop Music. He rubbed his forehead, he was getting headache already.  
  
He really didn't have to guess whose room it was coming from. How many other 15 year old English girls were staying on this floor? Obviously Bubble Beard Brainiac didn't know that some people don't appreciate the musical workings of Pop.  
  
But after she'd answered the door in that hotel towel, he'd had to take a cold shower. Her skin had still been glistening with moisture and the towel was VERY short. 'Whoa.this is mudblood Granger I'm thinking about here..the book worm.the filthy muggle-born.' 'She didn't look filthy when she had opened the door' He thought with a grin. She actually look quite clean and..what was he going to say? Pretty? Tolerable? Then he shook his head and grimaced.  
  
'This is going to be a long vacation..' He said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione admired herself in the large mirror in her bathroom. She smiled, then pouted, then smooched up her lips.  
  
"Oh Viktor!" She said, leaning in and giving the mirror a long, passionate kiss.  
  
When she pulled back, she started laughing hysterically at all the fog on the mirror. After her laughter subsided, she straightened up her dress. It really did fit well, all in the right places. She smiled once again in the mirror and winked at herself.  
  
"Knock him dead, Mione" She said to herself, before she left for the restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed, and her stomach grumbled. She looked at the clock on the wall. Viktor was 30 minutes late, and Hermione was starving. She took another drink of her water as the waiter came to her table, a sealed envelope with her name on it on a platter. She thanked the waiter and took the envelope from him. She broke the seal, and frowned at what she saw:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I am dreadfully sorry. I will not be able to join you for dinner tonight. Emergency Quidditch practice has been called, as the World Cup is tomorrow. Once again, I am very sorry and I hope to see you at the game.  
  
Yours,  
  
Viktor  
  
Hermione sighed as she finished the letter. She had gotten ready only to be stood up. She called the waiter back over and took her order; there was no need to wait anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched from across the restaurant as Hermione's face fell as she read the bit of parchment. He smirked. No doubt Krum had stood her up.  
  
He put the money for his meals on the table and began to approach Hermione's table. 'Time to sweep her off her feet!' He thought with an evil smile. As he approached her, he noticed she was chewing quite hard, her jaw set in annoyance.  
  
Draco sat down in the empty seat across from her. "Good evening, Granger. Cookie Krum stand you up? I'm not surprised.I would have."  
  
Hermione winced, and her eyes teared up. This was not the response he was expecting. 'Jeez, man! You made her cry!"  
  
"Wait, Granger, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it.." He stumbled over his words. 'What are you doing you git? Apologizing? What is with you?' his inner voice screamed at him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ith wathent yoo, Malthoy. My tuge, I bith it." Hermione stuck out her tongue, and sure enough, it had begun to bleed. Hermione smirked. "Buth I do apweciate the apollothy."  
  
Draco smirked right back. "No pwoblem, Herm-own-ninny." He said, repeating the way she had begun to talk, and using Krum's name for her.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, which struck them both as hilarious. They were beginning to attract stares from the other diners.  
  
After their laughter had subsided, the waiter approached them. "Would you care for dessert, Miss?" he said, directing it at Hermione.  
  
"Two coffees, and a bowl of vanilla ice cream." Draco cut in. "Bill it to the Malfoy suite." The waiter nodded curtly and was gone.  
  
"Ice cream?" Inquired Hermione. "For your tongue." He replied. "You'll be able to stick it out at people in no time."  
  
"Ha Ha" she said and rolled her eyes. The coffees and ice cream suddenly appeared, and Hermione took a sip of the rich coffee. She made sure to wipe her mouth off on the napkin; the coffee was quite frothy. Draco, obviously, had done no such thing. There was a bit of froth right on the end of his nose. Hermione pondered what to do about this.  
  
Enter Dream Sequence:  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered "You have." Hermione stopped right there. She lifted her hand and, with her finger, removed the bit of froth from his nose.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Draco whispered passionately. Her took her finger and licked the coffee from it.  
  
Suddenly her drew Hermione to him and met her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Hermione deepened the kiss and the two were lost into bliss.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant stood up and clapped for the romantic couple.  
  
Draco pulled back. "Hermione.Hermione.Hermione."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She snapped back into reality. Draco's face was looking confused from across the table. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
The waiter came over and took there plates away, but not before giving Draco a strange look. Hermione put her finger to her lips and grinned at the waiter.  
  
Goodnight, Miss. Goodnight...Sir.." He said, before turning away in silent laughter.  
  
An evil grin spread across her face as she noticed the coffee was still on the tip of his nose. "Nothing's wrong Draco, nothing at all..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Yep, I've got her where I want her.' Draco thought as he stepped into his room. 'I saw that look she was giving me from across the table. What was with that waiter though?' Draco smirked as his ego grew rapidly. He stepped into his bathroom to admire himself in his mirror.  
  
"Oh my god! That!.."  
  
A couple of rooms down the hall, a girl was laughing hysterically on her four-poster bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: It's 12 at night. I guess I write good at night, huh? Well, I've got to get up early tomorrow, so, review, thanks! 


	3. Time with Viktor

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Whew! I was writing this in one of my new notebooks and it takes up 8 pages! It'll only be like 3 on here! LoL. My Papa made me stop downloading music! ( Now, after this chappie I may have a little writers block. This story doesn't have a spine yet. It's just a big, spineless ball of story. But I have an idea, don't worry!  
  
I think all this writing is getting to me. I had a dream last night involving Viktor Krum, Pansy Parkinson, an Ice Maze, and my crush. Viktor was sitting on a tractor, watching me, Pansy, and her friend try and go through it. The rest is fuzzy, but altogether it was a very weird dream. Ok, now, on with the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCALAIMER!: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I do own Giorgio though! *huggles Giorgio*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sipped his coffee carefully at breakfast the next morning. He wasn't going to risk having another incident like last night's. He inwardly cursed Hermione. How dare she embarrass a Malfoy? At least the waiter was the only other person that saw.  
  
"May I take your order, sir?" a familiar voice said. Draco surpressed a groan. It was the same waiter. Draco glanced up at him. The waiter could barely contain his smirk.  
  
"Another cup of coffee," Draco said icily.  
  
"And would you like whipped cream with that , SIR?" He couldn't believe it, the waiter was MOCKING him. He, a Malfoy, was being teased! By a waiter no less!  
  
'No, THANK YOU." Draco said through gritted teeth. "By the way, what is your name?" Draco said with a smile.  
  
"Giorgio," the waiter said, confused.  
  
"I'll see to it that you won't be here to serve me coffee *tomorrow* morning, Giorgio." Draco said, now the one who was smirking. Giorgio look scared, and then he hurried off. Draco's smirk grew wider.  
  
"Awwww, Malfoy, that wasn't very nice of you," said a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Granger," he said in a hard tone. Hermione sat down in the seat across from him. She either hadn't heard his tone of voice or was ignoring it. Draco promised himself he wouldn't bring up what happened last night. Malfoy's didn't whine.  
  
"Did you enjoy the coffee last night? Because I REALLY loved it." Draco just glared at her. "C'mon, Malfoy. I was just getting even for the Bubble beard thing. You're such a baby."  
  
"Am not." He instantly regretted his words. Hermione just laughed. "Okay, whatever Draco." Draco's first name rang in his ears. Mudblood was using his first name. "You called me Draco," he stated. She lazily raised an eyebrow. "Oh did I? It doesn't annoy you, does it Draaaaaaco? Draaaaco, Draco, Draco.."  
  
"HERMIONE!" He said, louder than he'd intended. "Granger," he continued more quietly. "Kindly refrain from acting like a ten-year-old while being seen with me." Hermione just grinned.  
  
A waitress placed another cup of coffee in front of Draco. Apparently Giorgio had forgotten that Draco said 'no whipped cream'. A mischievous look crossed Hermione's face. "Hermione, don't start.." She flashed him an innocent look and picked up a spoon. She swiftly scooped the cream off the top and placed it in her mouth. She winked and swallowed.  
  
"Just savin' you the trouble.." she said with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes, then looked pensive. "You're not so bad outside of school, Granger, apart from being a mudblood of course." She ignored his last comment and tapped her chin.  
  
"That's great of you to say, I just wish I could say the same...but I can't." She flashed him a joking smile and walked out of the resturaunt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor shouted and waved from the outside table. They had decided to meet for lunch at a small wizard town before the World Cup.  
  
"Hey Viktor!" Hermione walked to the table and gave Viktor a hug before she sat down.. She smiled. "Thank you so much again for inviting me to stay with you!" Viktor smiles. "It's no problem. Are you enjoying your time in Italy?" Hermione's face lit up. Oh yes! Italy is so beautiful, and not to mention historical! I have so much to learn from it!"  
  
Viktor laughed. "Zat is just like you, Herm-own-ninny, Always eager to learn." Hermione blushed. She knew they were getting stares. Almost every witch or wizard knew about the World Cup, and here she was, have a casual lunch with one of the team members.  
  
She looked around. They were sitting outside of a cute little pizza joint. A waiter suddenly placed a plain pizza down in the middle of the table. Viktor took out his wand. "What do you want on it?" Hermione smiled. "Pineapple." She said. Viktor looked at her in disbelief. "O-K.." He tapped his wand. Pineapple appeared on Hermione's side, and what looked like little fish on Viktor's side.  
  
"Sardines?" Hermione squealed. "Ewwwwww!" Viktor chuckled. "You have pineapple!" he said, trying to justify his strange topping. Hermione look mischievous. "Okay, Viktor. How about I eat a piece of your pizza, and you eat a piece of mine, and we'll see which one is better!" Viktor grinned. "You're on!"  
  
Hermione took a slice from his side, and he from hers. "On the count of three. One..Two...Three!"  
  
Hermione took a breath and bit into the pizza.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you made me eat zat pizza!" Viktor said as he and Hermione walked through the museum of art.  
  
"Yeah, but you liked it, didn't you?" Viktor thought about this. "I guess zat it was ok..it had ze strangest aftertaste.." Hermione laughed. "You just have to get used to it." Viktor smiled, then checked his watch.  
  
"Oh, Herm-own-ninny, I 'ave got to go! I 'ave Quidditch practice right before the game." He kissed her hand and went behind a statue. A second later she heard a 'pop' and knew he had Apparated.  
  
Yeah, Viktor, you go ahead, I'll just wiggle my nose and disappear." She said to herself and sighed. She looked around, then turned around and headed back to the front to catch a cab. 


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry about the V. short chapter last time. This is the other part to it that I didn't finish typing. I got V. lazy. I am sooo sorry! I'm probably all alone now! I even forgot to thank my reviewers I was in such a hurry! Thank you every one! Such positive reviews make me happy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco glanced at his watch. 6 o'clock.. He should start heading to the Quidditch field. Draco jumped off his bed and walked out of his hotel room. He headed towards the lobby. He was about to Apparate to the field, but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Draco! Draco, wait!"  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"Yessss?" he said, facing the flushed girl. "Viktor-he-he never told me *pant* how to get to the *pant* Quiddtich field." She said, and then took a deep breath. "Could you--would you, show me there?"  
  
"I could just Apparate right now." he said pensively. "But you're too young!" Hermione said in disbelief. "Doesn't mean I don't know how..." he said, trailing off. "And besides, why would I want to be seen with a Mudblood?" Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You'd be in the top box allllll allllone...I happen to know the Malfoy's and the Krum's share a box..." Viktor had told her at lunch that day.  
  
"Fine." Draco said with an over-dramatic sigh. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione," he said very seriously. "What?" she asked, confused. A second later they were standing in front of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"We're here," he said with a smirk. "Dra-you-you Apparated! You could've been SEEN!" she screeched. "I COULD'VE BEEN SPLINCHED! My other half might've been in the hotel, just standing there! A half of a person, A HALF OF-" she had been meaning to say 'me' but nothing had come out of her mouth. "Draco," she tried to say, but again, no sound came out.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Let's save the screaming until the game, okay?" The full realization of what he'd done hit her. He had put a silencing charm-on HER. Hermione flung silent curse words at him. Draco laughed again. "What's that, Granger? I can't seem to hear you!" An idea suddenly formed in Draco's head. He took out his wand and-  
  
"BLOODY GIT!" Hermione of course had said 'Draco Malfoy you are a bloody git' but he had taken the charm off her only for the last words to be said. People were giving her strange looks, no small wonder since it sounded like she'd had a spastic attack. Draco looked at her in mock-disbelief. "Me?" He said with a hurt look on his face. Hermione huffed. "You Apparated illegally." She grumbled. "No I didn't, Apparating age is younger here!" he said cheerfully. Hermione just glared at him as they walked into the large stadium.  
  
Together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is sooo short! It's just the last part of Chapter 3! Now I have a great idea so I'm gonna be writing! Catch ya on the flip side!  
  
Hannah 


	5. Little Viktor

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters! I'm gonna try to make this one longer! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I do realize that Draco is out of character. But it wouldn't be any fun if he was, now would it?  
  
I'm going to be gone to camp for a week, so obviously I won't be updating for a week. I'm really sorry!  
  
Oh oh oh! I got in a play! It's called Sabrina Fair. I'm auditioning for another play the day I get back from camp and then another one the next day! Oh! And I recommend every girl between the ages of 12-15 watch Spy Kids 3-D. There are sooo many cute guys in that movie! I like Arnold and Rez the best!  
  
DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't have time to write this because I would be too busy smooching: Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, and the twins. For now I'll just have to live with stalking Tom Felton. (Or as close to stalking as you can get living in two different countries!!!) I do own the cocky little Viktor though!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thirty minutes and many Galleons later, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Top Box waiting for the game to start. Hermione had bought a mini moving Viktor replica, and a red flower that repeatedly shouted 'Go Viktor!' Viktor had given her a pair of Omnioculars (sp?) that day at lunch, and Draco had just bought a pair. They both bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and were discussing the flavors they were coming across.  
  
"Ugh! Gross! Vomit!" Draco spit the foul-tasting bean out and Hermione chuckled. "Well, you can't say they don't warn you. 'Ever Flavor Beans' doesn't leave any room to wonder." Draco glared at her as she popped another bean into her mouth. She smiled contently. "Chocolate Cake...Yuuumm." She said and licked her lips. "Do you every get a bad one?" Draco asked incredulously. "Of course I do, it's impossible not to!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey babe," Hermione heard someone say. Her head snapped over to Draco. "What did you say?!" Draco just looked at her. "I didn't say anything." Hermione heard it again, but it couldn't have been Draco, she had been looking straight at him. 'I'm going insane' she thought to herself. There it was again!  
  
"Hey babe! Down here!" she looked down. It was the little Viktor replica! Hermione started to laugh.  
  
"Y-yeah?" she said after her laughter had subsided. Draco, who had assumed she was talking to herself, just stared at her. Hermione pointed to little Viktor and he raised an eyebrow. "You're lookin' pretty hott today!" The little Viktor said and waggled his eyebrows. He was hitting on her! Hermione blushed and Draco started to crack up.  
  
"Whadda you laughin' at, pretty boy? Finally see your face in a mirror?"  
  
This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh. Draco made a grab at the little person, but little Viktor ran behind Hermione's elbow. "Aw, come on, Draco. He didn't mean it, did you Viktor?" Hermione put the little person in the palm of her hand. "If you say I didn't babe." Hermione kissed the little Viktor on his cheek, or rather the side of his head since he was so small.  
  
Little Viktor turned around and smirked at Draco. Draco responded to this by rolling his eyes and turning around in his seat to watch the beginning of the game. Both Hermione and Draco took out their Omnioculars, Draco's at full speed and Hermione's slowed down a bit.  
  
Bulgaria immediately took possession of the quaffle and scored. This was how it was for most of the game, with the Italian team occasionally scoring. Viktor suddenly went into a steep dive and the crowd held it's breath. They other seeker rushed like mad to keep up, only to be fooled by the Wronski Feignt. Viktor pulled up and shot to the right side of the field, following a tiny glint of gold. Hermione started cheering like mad, and her little red flower was screaming it's tiny chlorophylled lungs out. Viktor suddenly had a burst of speed and his hand grasped the tiny snitch.  
  
Suddenly everyone was on their feet and screaming at the top of their lungs. Red banners flew out in all directions celebrating Bulgaria's victory. If a muggle had walked by they might have thought it was a very early Superbowl. Except that they players were flying on brooms and wearing what looked like dresses.  
  
Even though Hermione wasn't a Quidditch fanatic, she was jumping up and down like a bunny on a pogo stick. Draco let out a very un-manly squeal, and, to secure his sexuality, he pumped his fist in the air very macho- like. But Hermione had heard the squeal nonetheless.  
  
Hermione was suddenly overcome with glee. She reached up and threw her arms around Draco and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked back at her with shock in his eyes. Hermione backed off him and blushed profusely. A silent agreement was settled between them;  
  
That never happened.  
  
They silently made their way back to the entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco were trying to get past all of the people and reach the exit, when they heard a voice calling Hermione's name. Hermione went off in search of it, and in the process lost Draco. He knew he was close, because he could still hear the voice calling Hermione. Suddenly he saw Hermione lifted into the air by Viktor. Suddenly they were kissing. Draco suddenly felt his fists clench. Draco suddenly felt very possessive and angry and Apparated back to the hotel, leaving Hermione with Viktor.  
  
Hermione was searching in the crowds for the voice that was calling her. Suddnely she saw Viktor running towards him. Before she could utter a congratulations, he had lifted her up and kissed her. It wasn't passionate or romantic, just a victory kiss, and Hermione didn't mind that much. It wasn't every day boys swept her off her feet in the middle of a bustling crowd and kissed her. They broke they kiss of and Viktor smiled at her.  
  
"We von!" Hermione laughed. "You won!" she shouted back. He softly put her on the ground. "Congratulations!" Viktor grinned widely at her. "There iz going to be a huge party for ze team! You must come with me!" Hermione glanced around. "Sure, lemme just find Draco and tell him I don't need to go back to the hotel.." Viktor shook his head and took her arm. "He von't care, come on Herm-own-ninny!" Before she could say 'Quidditch', Viktor had Apparated her to the party.  
  
Draco sat on his bed, thinking. What had a rush of emotion come over him when he saw Hermione with Viktor? Was he jealous? "No, defiantly not. She's a filthy mudblood. Potter and Weasley's mudblood at that." No, he defiantly wasn't jealous. But what was he doing, sitting here in his hotel room when he could be out celebrating? He could fix that.  
  
Hermione miserably walked into the hotel lobby. They party had been wild, too wild for Hermione. She had felt like a little girl at a grown-up party. Everyone had been drinking. Hermione had been offered a drink, but had tactfully refused. She was waaaay under drinking age. When Hermione had gone to find Viktor to tell her she was going home, he had been drunk. She could smell Fire Whiskey on his breath when he tried to kiss her. She had pushed him away, saying she'd talk to him in the morning. She had walked into a muggle town and hailed a cab to take to the hotel. Thankfully she always had muggle money on her since she was muggle-born.  
  
Hermione walked into the hallway where her room was. She could see a couple about three doors down making out. She chuckled. 'Everyone's celebrating tonight' she thought. She saw the couple break away, and them a flash of blond hair.  
  
Draco Malfoy's piercing grey eyes stared back at hers maliciously as a sneer formed on his face. 


	6. Sightseeing

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me like three years to get this out! I just got caught up with school and papers and Homework! I really know it's no excuse, and I also had a bit of writers block for quite some time!  
  
And to all you historians, geographers, and all-around know-it-alls, I'm moving the Tower of Pisa, okay? I promise I'll put it back!  
  
This chapter is horrible. Do NOT read it. I hate it.  
  
Thanks to Red and Gold for the inspiration and motivation to continue this fanfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She didn't stare into those grey eyes long before she snapped back to reality. To disguise her confusion, she gave him a cheeky grin and a wink, as if to say 'nice!' Before she could break that face, she whispered the password and stepped inside her room and closed the door. She breathed in deeply and ran her fingers through her curly locks.  
  
I wonder what that was about. She thought. She didn't know what she was feeling. She wasn't exactly jealous or disappointed, but it still felt weird. Draco had looked so vicious when he had looked up from his little make-out session. I thought we had gotten over my heritage, She thought. She slipped into her pajamas and lay on top of her huge bed, thinking. The tiring night soon got the best of her and she quickly fell asleep.  
  
Out in the hall, Draco watched Hermione go into her room. The dark Italian girl soon noticed his attention had been diverted from her and she looked over her shoulder. "What was it, Droco?" The bimbo couldn't even get his name right. Draco had picked her up after the Quidditch game in his rush of jealousy. Jealousy? I don't think so, Draco. Malfoy's don't get jealous, especially not over Mudbloods. He looked down at the girl in front of him and grimaced. She took it as inviting smile and leaned forward to kiss him again. Draco backed away quickly. She swayed and giggled. "Come here, Droco" She said, obviously drunk. Draco shook his head. "Go home, slut." He said with a sneer before going into his hotel room. He changed into bedclothes and got onto his bed before falling into a restless sleep.  
  
Hermione woke the next morning refreshed and with all confused thoughts about Draco gone. Maybe he had just suffered a couple of sick days when he was acting nice to her. She showered, dressed, put on her makeup and looked at the time. 9 'o clock. She had time to catch some breakfast before going sightseeing. She grabbed her purse and threw open the door with the promise of a wonderful new day..  
  
Until she heard the thud of something hitting the wood of the door. She quickly went around to the other side of the door to see what she had hit. She saw the sprawled body of Draco Malfoy lying on the hotel floor. Her expression soon went from horror, to sympathy, to amusement. Unfortunately, Draco saw the latter as he was getting up from the ground. Already a large red mark was spreading its way across his forehead. She apologized quickly and sincerely, trying to stifle the unsympathetic giggle rising in her throat.  
  
"Get out of my way, you stupid little mudblood." He replied with malice to her apology. She soon felt a wave of rage flow throughout her body at his hateful nickname. "Get your eyes checked, inbred." She said with equal malice before slamming her door and storming to breakfast in front of him. She wasn't going to let Malfoy get infront of her and destroy her breakfast plans.  
  
Draco wanted to punch her. He really did. How DARE she speak to him like that? Him, a pureblood Malfoy, being insulted like that by a mudblood! The ludicrousness of it. Every other girl would practically swoon at the sight of him. Hermione had INSULTED him. After causing bodily harm to him. He was enraged. But he now knew one thing:  
  
Hermione wasn't like other girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's feet HURT. No, hurt was an understatement. Her feet were in excruciating pain. For a girl with the highest grades at Hogwarts, Hermione could be quite thick sometimes. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon. Hermione had been sightseeing since 9.  
  
In high heels.  
  
Jimmy Choos, to be exact. Her feet had been fine after the Villa D'este. She had even made it to the Sistine Chapel. But the Spanish Steps did her in. Too many steps. And all of the flowers. They were pretty at first, but after about, say, 100 steps or so, the smell started to make her dizzy. Dizzy and stairs didn't mix well. She was sitting on one of the steps right now, rubbing her wounded feet. She was getting looks, but Hermionje didn't care. Oh, how she longed to transfigure her Choos into tennis shoes. But her persistence to continue her education at Hogwarts outweighed the urge to use magic illegally.  
  
Hermione slowly put her shoes back on, trying to avoid the blisters that were rapidly appearing on her feet. She took out her disposable camera from her purse and snapped a picture of the building which had been her destination. Oh well, her friends wouldn't know that she hadn't made it past the 101th step. She looked down to the bottom of the steps. Better down than up, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat at one of the many outdoor cafes in Rome. He had been there quite awhile, and the waiters were starting to get ancy. They shouldn't have worried though, Draco would tip tremendously.  
  
The reason Draco had been sitting at this café for such a long time was because he was thinking. Pondering. Cogitating. Over whom, you ask? The know-it-all, frizzy haired, (Curly haired, if you are the optimistic person.) muggle-born witch. Hermione. He had gone from rage at her behavior, to a dull annoyance, to curiosity at why she acted so differently towards him, compared to the rest of the female population.  
  
He had gone over several theories, vetoing all of them after much consideration. His first thought had been that she...er..didn't like guys THAT way. After all, her two best friends WERE boys. Draco massaged his forehead. All this thinking was starting to give him a headache. He stood up, laid down a hefty tip, and started to walk away, sightseeing on his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, after lunch and a trip back to the hotel to change shoes, decided to do just a tiny bit more of touring the city before she retired back to the hotel for good. She hailed a cab and quickly told her destination to the driver.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stood in front of The Leaning Tower of Pisa, arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face. He tried to think of why the wizards of that time wouldn't have just corrected the mistake as soon as it was discovered. He guessed it was because of the many muggle people that resided in that area. Too many people would have noticed. He started to wonder if the tower would ever just, you know, fall over. I guess if it had stood for this long, leaning like it was, it could go on forever. His train of thought was soon broken by an all-too-familiar voice.  
  
"You know, if you kind of tilt you head to the right, it doesn't look like its leaning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. I AM JUNO!

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I really do love this fic, it's my baby! But my brain has gone absolutely numb! Maybe it's because of the exams I have in a weeks.hmmm..*Reaches into ear and pokes brain* Yep, it's still there....  
  
The Fountain of Lovers is a real fountain, I promise!  
  
Okay, Hermione and Draco are very out of character in this chapter. I know they already are, but they are even more so in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nada. Zero. Cero. (French) But I wish I had enough time in the day to write such great works of fiction as JK Rowling does. But, alas, I do go to school and try to maintain a LIFE once in a while. Wait, this was supposed to be a disclaimer. Katie Currier is a bee- yatch. Sorry again. Got sidetracked. Ok, back to disclaiming. I don't own any of the fabuloso characters in this story. I DON'T OWN Rome either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Granger," Draco stated.  
  
Except, it didn't exactly come out right. He had been trying to say her surname in too many different tones at one time. He didn't know whether to sound icy, angry, optimistic, or confused, so it came out sounding a lot like 'Gra-I-A-jeer'. Hermione didn't miss this, and chuckled slightly at his strangled-sounding voice.  
  
"Little late to be hitting puberty, isn't it, Malfoy?" She said with a smirk.  
  
Just by looking at him, she knew he had hit puberty a loooong time ago. His sexy deep voice, his hard.er.body. Even she, who religiously teased and insulted him, appreciated his appearance. "Granger." Draco stated firmly, with no crack in his voice this time.  
  
"Draco." She said lightly. She knew it annoyed him when she said his first name, so she made it a point to do so whenever the opportunity arose. She smiled and continued to gaze at the Tower. After a few minutes Hermione straightened her neck and sighed. "We're not going to be able to move our heads if we keep tilting them like that." Draco looked up and rubbed his neck.  
  
"I think it's touching that you keep referring to us as 'we', like we're together or something." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"I know you love it," Hermione said, absentmindedly. She gazed at the sky in thought. "Come along, Draco." He stayed still. "And why do you think I'LL follow YOU?" He said. Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Because you bored and you know you want to."  
  
Draco shrugged. She had pretty much hit the nail on the head. He began to follow. (A/N: How's that for going with the flow, Fashiondiva? lol)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione stood in front of the Trevi Fountain, watching people throw their money in. After about five minutes, Hermione started to dig around in her purse for a coin.  
  
"You're not actually going to throw money in, are you?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You HAVE to throw a coin in the Fountain and make a wish. It's an Italian law." She said with a smile. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well I'M not going to waste any money. You go ahead," he said with a smirk. Hermione closed her eyes and her lips moved softly. She opened her eyes and grinned at Draco before she raised her arm and-  
  
"Oof!"  
  
The coin dropped somewhere Hermione couldn't see, and she turned to Draco with fire in her eyes. "Why did you do that?" She asked furiously. Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Now my wish won't come true!" She whined. Draco smiled and shook his head. Hermione took her right arm and smacked him on the head before walking off. Draco laughed and started after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not far from the Trevi Fountain, a misguided coin was slowly sinking to the bottom of the Fountain of Lovers....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why ARE you being so nice to me, Draaaco? Lose a bet? Screw up a potion?" Hermione smiled cheekily and grabbed another slice of pizza from the pie they were sharing at the outside café. Draco rolled his eyes and swallowed. "I'm not being nice, I'm stuck in a foreign country where I know zero people and am hideously bored. I am forced to be civil to you." Hermione laughed. "Oh, thanks, really. I feel sooo special."  
  
Draco nodded and took another bite of his slice. Still chewing, he opened his mouth to speak. "Ew shwleod."  
  
"I'll pretend I understood that. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Hermione said jokingly. Draco swallowed and laughed. "Of course she did. Are you finished?" He asked, pointing to her empty plate. She nodded and he laid down 20,000 lire. Hermione tried to protest. "I can pay for my own meal, Malfoy." She rummaged through her purse. Draco laid a hand on her arm. She looked into his eyes. "I'm making up for my lack of manners, Hermione." He smiled sincerely and she shivered at how he said her name. It wasn't evil or mocking...it was just her name.  
  
She smiled back and removed her hand from her purse. He removed his hand from her arm. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed as she broke eye contact with him. 'He's so handsome..' She thought, but immediately regretted the thought. 'We're just friends..and barely that.' She realized they were walking and looked back to Draco. "Where're we going?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He smiled and looked back at the map he was holding in his hands. There's a museum I wanted to check out a around here...Aha! There it is!" Draco pointed to an old building with a sign that read "Museum of Roman Art". They continued to walk towards it, stopping at the entrance to pay 1000 lire to get in. When they walked in, they mostly saw statutes of roman gods and goddesses. Hermione stopped at the first one and squinted to read the small plaque beside it. "It says 'Jupiter - King of the Gods, Lord of life and death. Son of Saturn and Rhea, husband of Juno and father to Minerva.'" When she looked up to see Draco's reaction, she laughed. He was standing beside the statue in a mock-wrestler position, flexing his arms. "I am Juno!!!" He boomed. Hermione collapsed in a fit of giggles. When she recovered, she blushed. "Draco, people are looking!" she whispered. A timid looking woman walked by, staring at them. "I AM JUNO!!!!!" He boomed at her. The woman quickly scurried away. Hermione started to crack up, and Draco joined her.  
  
They continued on to the next statue, which was of a beautiful woman. Draco read the plaque, "Venus - Unfaithful wife of Vulcan. Identified with Greek goddess Aphrodite. Worshipped as a bringer of good luck, bringer of victory, protector of female chastity and patroness of sensual pleasure." Draco looked up at Hermione and waggled his eyebrows at the last statement. Hermione blushed. Draco looked at her mischievously, and before she could stop whatever devious plan he was up to, Draco dropped to his knees. "Oh Goddess Venus! Please bring me sensual pleasure!" He waved his arms in the air and continued to act like she was the goddess herself. If the Juno stunt hadn't gotten people's stares, this definantly was getting some.  
  
Hermione froze when she saw a man coming over. He looked important. Like, Manager-of-the-Museum important. Draco noticed that she had stopped giggling, and stood up. Hermione pointed behind him. Draco slowly turned around and winced when he saw the man. Mr. Manager began to yell at them in furious Italian and was waving his arms about madly. Now they had the whole museums attention. They couldn't understand what the man was saying, or yelling, to be more exact, but they got the picture. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and ran out of the museum as fast as her Jimmy Choos would carry her.  
  
When they reached the outside of the museum, they both began to laugh uncontrollably. There laughing continued for about five minutes until they need for air made itself known. They calmed down and grinned at each other. "That was hilarious. But I don't think we'll ever be allowed in that museum again." Hermione said. "Draco smiled. "Eh-who cares? I have my own Venus right here." Hermione blushed profusely. She knew it was cheesy, but she didn't really care. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his.  
  
She was dimly aware that they were in a public place and people could see them quite clearly. But as Draco lowered his lips to hers, she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cheesefest, I know. I think I'm drowning in it. Tell me it it's to horrible and I won't do it again. LOL  
  
Liked it? Review! 


	8. Dreams of Imperius

A/N: It's taken me like three years to get motivated to do this again and all I've written is this dinky little chapter. I am a failure at fanfiction, I know.  
  
DICLAIMER: I don't own any of it. At all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione? Hermione- wake up!"  
  
Hermione tried to open her eyes, but fail miserably against the harsh sunlight that was above her. She opened them again, and was dimly aware that she definitely wasn't kissing Draco. She might as well have been; he was leaning so close over her to try and wake her up. "Wha-what happened?" she mumbled to Draco. He smirked.  
  
"Well, when we were running out of the museum, you tripped on your Jim Chewys, or whatever. The only damage was to your shoes, I think." She groaned. Those were her best pair of shoes, and not to mention her most expensive.  
  
She tried to sit up, as she was making quite a scene lying in the middle of the street. Draco helped her up, but she groaned again as an overwhelming pain rushed to her head. "Let's get you back to the hotel--you can lie down and get some rest." Draco said as they started to make their way back to the hotel.  
  
As soon as she reached her room she thanked Draco and made her way inside. She barely made it to the bed before collapsing into a heap of tiredness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Draco dropped Hermione off at her door he made his way down the hall to his own room. He ran over the events of the day in his mind. He had acted very out of context this afternoon, in the museum. It wasn't like him to make a fool of himself in large public places. But he really hadn't been thinking about acting like a fool. He was trying to make Hermione laugh— a thing he himself didn't do to often. She had a great smile and he'd wanted her to do it as much as possible around him.  
  
He shook his blonde head, What would his father think? Spending the day with a mudblood, and enjoying it nonetheless!  
  
But he didn't have to think of what his father would have thought, because when he whispered the password to his room and opened the door, Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an armchair by his bed. "F-Father? I thought you were at a meeting in" "It ended early, so I thought I would come to Italy and check on my one and only son. Imagine my surprise when I discover he is with a girl. Not just any girl, but a MUDBLOOD no less."  
  
"Father, I-"Draco interjected. "DO NOT INTERUPT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU BOY!" His father roared. He returned to speaking calmly but sternly. "When I returned to your rooms, I sat and thought 'What shall I do with him? He has obviously betrayed myself and the Dark Lord.' But failure is not an option in this family. Therefore, I have decided to take matters into my own hands, seeing as you are unable to follow my orders on your own." "Father-""SILENCE BOY!" Lucius drew out his cane and released his wand from it.  
  
"IMPERIO!" 


	9. Tarot Reading

A/N: Looks around, doesn't see anyone Yep, It's been a looong time. Really, Really sorry about that. But I'm updating now, aren't I? smiles sheepishly Well, its summer, so I have oodles of time on my hands....so maybe I'll start writing more often. But I still can't see where this story if going...help would be great! waves white flag  
  
But I DID see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.....I was kinda disappointed, I know they had to cut scenes out to make it shorter for the theatre, but I would've sat through the movie even if it took five hours!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Draco, Hermione, or Lucius...or any of the rest of this crap....  
  
Hermione woke from her little nap refreshed and quite hungry. She stretched and yawed, then checked her watch. 10:12 PM. 'I think the hotel restaurant is still open.....' she thought.  
  
Hermione went to her dresser and changed into a pair of sweats, a Mickey Mouse t-shirt (Her parents had took her when she was ten, amazingly, the shirt still fit.), and a pair of flip-flops. She headed to the bathroom to try and wrangle her hair into a ponytail. She turned towards the mirror and gasped. There was a large bruise just above her right eye where she had fallen that afternoon.  
  
Since it was summer and she wasn't able to use magic, Hermione quickly grabbed her concealer and started to put it on the bruise. She gave up after about five minutes, hoping that not many people would be wandering the hotel this late.  
  
She walked up to the desk at the restaurant and ordered a burger, fries, and a butterbeer. Not two minutes after she had ordered, a waitress came out with her to-go box. She paid and walked out into the lobby. She started climbing the stairs but stopped when she saw a flash of blonde hair. "Dra- ". The person she thought was Draco turned around, and she quickly realized that she had made a big mistake.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sneered at her. Hermione wanted to laugh, the classic Malfoy sneer. She felt a sudden rush of bravery and before she had time to even think about it, she had stuck her tongue out at one of the most notorious Death Eaters. Lucius looked shocked for a moment, then gave Hermione a cold, hard glare before walking quickly to the hotel exit. Obviously Malfoy the Elder was not as amused as Draco had been.  
  
Draco remained standing until his father had left the room. Little did his father know that after years of the Imperious Curse, Draco had been able to resist it. Luckily his father was too stupid to notice.  
  
Draco rubbed his face. It had been a long day, and a good one until just a few minutes ago. He decided sleep was his best option and he dressed into pajamas and lay down and drifted into dreams.  
  
Draco woke to loud music. Very loud music. He wondered why nobody complained about it to the front desk. He groaned and proceeded to shower and dress. He walked out into the hall. The music was still blaring, and Draco would've bet ten Galleons on whose room it was coming from. When he reached Hermione's room, he put his ear up to the door and listened. She was obviously singing along with the music, and, to be honest, she was no Weird Sister. He continued to listen and chuckle at her. Suddenly the music stopped and the door was yanked open. Since he had been leaning on the door, he started to stumble. He couldn't regain his balance and ultimately fell onto the plush carpet.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Too bad the floor isn't hardwood; we could've had matching bruises." Draco stood quickly and brushed himself off. He turned to Hermione and started to smile. He winced, going directly against the Imperius curse was still hard. Hermione's eyebrow rose, she thought he was wincing in pain. "Did wittle Dwaco get a carpet burn?" Draco nodded, passing on the idea to tell her about his father. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Weelll, I was going to go to your room to bug you, but apparently you came here first. Well, you might as well come in, you big wuss!" Hermione ushered him into her room. He looked around. It was kinda the same as his, except more.....Gryffindor-ish. He turned his attention back to Hermione, who was rummaging around in a drawer.  
  
"Aha! Found them." Draco looked skeptically at the pack of cards in her hand. "Tarot cards? I always heard that you thought divination was bull."  
  
"It is, but Tarot cards are just for fun. Now, get on the bed." Draco eyes wided at her boldness. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" Hermione rolled her eyes andsat cross-legged on the bed. "Sit. On. The. Bed. Now." Draco chuckled nervously and imitated the way she was sitting. Hermione handed the cards to him. "Shuffle these, then break them into three piles. "Draco did as she said. Hermione flipped the first one over, and after looking at it, made and agreeing noise. Draco's curiosity got the best of him. "Well?" He gave her a questioning look. Hermione explained. "This first card represents your past. It's the Devil card. It means you had a desire for material things, had a problem with self-obsession , and felt oppressed and frustrated. Pretty much your past, huh?" Draco nodded, curious to see the other to cards.  
  
Hermione flipped over the second one. "The Hanged Man. Switching, Flexibility of the mind, and willingness to adapt to changes." Hermione gave him a meaningful look. "That one sort of speaks for itself." Draco looked Hermione straight in the eyes, but a rush pain hit him, and he winced once again. Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay?" Draco felt defeated. He would have to tell her. He couldn't keep wincing whenever he looked at her or talked to her.  
  
"Hermione, my father, he................" 


End file.
